1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite films and, particularly, to a carbon nanotube composite film.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are a novel carbonaceous material and received a great deal of interest since the early 1990s. Carbon nanotubes have interesting and potentially useful heat conducting, electrical conducting, and mechanical properties. The carbon nanotubes can be dispersed in a matrix to form a composite material. Then, the composite material can be screen-printed or chemical liquor deposited on a substrate to form a carbon nanotube composite material. The carbon nanotube composite material has properties of both carbon nanotubes and matrix material.
However, the above-mentioned methods for making the carbon nanotube composite film have many disadvantages. Firstly, the methods are relatively complex and costly. Secondly, the carbon nanotubes are prone to aggregate in the composite film. Thus, the strength and toughness of the composite film are relatively low. Thirdly, the carbon nanotubes in the composite film are disorganized and not arranged in any particular direction. Thus, the excellent heat and electrical conductivity cannot be fully utilized.
What is needed, therefore, is a carbon nanotube composite film and method for making the same in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.